heartbreakrofandomcom-20200213-history
Miyumi's Dungeons
Miyumi's Dungeons This will be a guided tour along Heavenia and Miyumi's dungeons, also what you need to prepare for and strategies on how to defeat these challenging bosses. Potions, a good party, and resistances will be good to conquer most of these dungeons. Along with good card sets and builds. Heavenia Bunny Enter.jpg|Heavenia's - Bunny Teleportatiion Heavenia.jpg|Heavenia's - Main Lobby Heavens Gate.jpg|Heavenia's - Gate Guardian Heavenias Guarden.jpg|Heavenia's - Miyumis Garden You can access Heavenia by talking to Miyumi's Bunny Enter in Prontera at @go 0. Heavenia is a sky palace created by the Almighty Seraph. Also known as the stairway or the gates of heaven. Within Heavenia you will find souls and guardians, which is a test to see if your strong enough the challenge the Gods. As you defeat the 8 guardians the test is over and you are ready to go fourth to the Gods in a battle royale of pride and honor between the mortal realm and the Gods. Element Four - Fragments 1~4 Element Four.jpg|Miyumi's Dungeon - Element Four These are the first four NPCs that will be your first trial, in the test of the Gods. The element four is known for there elements, so preparing good resistance to the specific element is a good strategy to begin with. The dungeons are like a labyrinth, entering a wrong portal will lead you back into the beginning of the dungeon, so memorizing the path will surely make you master these dungeons well. An easy way to access these dungeons is by farming the items that is required to enter, 10 Red Blood for Fire, 10 Crystal Blue. 10 Wind of Verdure or 10 Green Live. Either farming or, playing against Crazy Boris NPC in Prontera for a chance to win these elements. Party function is active with these dungeons or boss fight, to promote teamwork and Co-op Gameplay Player Strategies for: Element Four Team Fairy Tail - Fragments 5~7 Fairy Tail.jpg|Miyumi's Dungeon - Team Fairy Tail After defeating the element four, the second trial of defeating these three wont be that easy of a challenge. Some of them will require you to do a side quest before actually fighting them. Other then that the level of difficulty has raised, from the element four up. Gray and Natsu, will require you to do a side quest before you have a spar with them, Being an Ice and Fire user, you already should have stuff prepared for some of the elements that come your way. Till you figure out there pattern of attack, these three should be a piece of cake. To access these dungeons, you must have beaten the element four in order to enter, otherwise the duel or quest function will not work. As for Erza, she doesnt have a side quest she only needs to see if you beat Natsu and Gray. Party function is active with these dungeons or boss fight, to promote teamwork and Co-op Gameplay Player Strategies for: Team Fairy Tail King Jarrod - Fragment 8 King Jarrod.jpg|Miyumi's Dungeon - King of Shadows King Jarrod, the king of shadows is the last fragment after defeating Erza. King Jarrod is known for winning wars with his army, so this next dungeon is going to be the most difficult out of all the first 7 fragments. A good party with good cards maybe able to take on the first stage of the dungeon, but how long can you last the full assault of his army. The first floor of the dungeon is a labyrinth, searching your way through the dungeon till you find a portal to the next stage. Seraph has limited energy in this area due to it being the underworld, but is still able to buff and heal you in certain points of the map. Heading to the next stages, you will find that there are his four lieutenants, they will be blocking each stage till you reach the final floor which is King Jarrods throne room. Things that you have to beware of in this dungeons are the Coma Souls, and the Bombs, for they have the ability to drop your HP incredibly. Party function is active with these dungeons or boss fight, to promote teamwork and Co-op Gameplay Player Strategies for: King Jarrod BunnyRing - Fragment 9 BunnyRing.jpg|Miyumi's Dungeon - Guardian of the Gate Bunnyring, known as the guardian of the gate. If you present him the 8 fragments, he will allow you enter through the gate. His dungeon consists of murdered poring types that were brought to poring heaven. Now back to give back revenge on those who have killed the poring kind. His dungeon is a spiral type dungeon, by moving either up or down. Beware the traps when you enter the maze part of his dungeon. As you move further up into the dungeon he will summon two archangel porings to defend, until you reach his area where you will get to fight the first God. Bunnyring, after defeating all the fragments, he does have some special ablities of his own. As a guardian he will parry and fight like a knight, also summon 2 of the 8 fragments that you killed before getting to the gate. The summoned mobs have only 50k HP so they are killable. Party function is active with these dungeons or boss fight, to promote teamwork and Co-op Gameplay Player Strategies for: BunnyRing Queen Miyumi - Fragment 10 Queen Miyumi.jpg|Miyumi's Dungeon - Queen Miyumi Queen Miyumi, is not the one to agree to wars and such. She is also the one who denied the God's challenge but the Seraph's words are higher then the Queens therefore she couldn't object to it. Miyumi's dungeon is the same as Bunnyring's minus the traps. The pathway is pretty much the same just with different and stronger mobs for you to handle. Such as Miyumi's Bunny and Guardian Knights and Archers. In the end of the dungeon, Miyumi being Miyumi she will give you an option for you to back away from the fight by offering her fragment and 3,000,000 zeny. If you choose to take it then thats entirely your choice but you cant face the next dungeon because you don't have her recommendation. Party function is active with these dungeons or boss fight, to promote teamwork and Co-op Gameplay Player Strategies for: Queen Miyumi Seraph - Final Battle Seraph.jpg|Miyumi's Dungeon - Seraph Seraph, the final God you will be facing. For he is the one who started the whole God's Challenge, and will be honored to fight you in his temple. If you thought Miyumi's guardians were strong, try a double Powered double HP guardians. They're stronger and powerful then ever, without hesitation to remove you from the holy grounds of the Seraph. Also beware of his Descendant Monks, known to Knock you out in a single blow, not to mention the Lightning auras that will explode if you are near. The Final Battle and the end of the God's Challenge awaits you. Go fourth and finish the story that everyone wishes to complete. Party function is active with these dungeons or boss fight, to promote teamwork and Co-op Gameplay Player Strategies for: Seraph